Unauthorized and fraudulent use of credit and payment card information is and continues to be a problem of the industry. Unauthorized users can improperly acquire account and card information through the use of many different tactics. Once the account data is skimmed, the unauthorized user may create a clone, or copy, of the card. This is because on a conventional credit card, the magnetic stripe of the card is typically written with static data patterns. During card personalization, conventional cards have one to three static data patterns permanently recorded onto the magnetic stripe. Clones are payment cards which contain a copy of the static data portion of a live card. Often times, unauthorized users of clone cards continue to make purchases on a user's account without the knowledge of the user, while the user retains possession of the original payment card.